


The Jar

by Midnightcat1



Category: UTAU
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Momo Momone's eyes widened the minute a pet cat approached a valuable jar.





	The Jar

I never created UTAU.

 

Momo Momone's eyes widened the minute a pet cat approached a valuable jar. After lifting the curious animal, she took it to her chamber. She placed the cat on a bed before she returned to the jar. Her elbow knocked the jar down. It shattered. Her eyes were wide again.

 

THE END


End file.
